A Different Path
by AviRimor
Summary: One of Storylover213 challenges but I changed a few things. This far far away galaxy will take a different path than the one we know from the movies. On hiatus


The personality's for certain characters will be slightly different. So please no complaints about somebody breaking character. The Battle of Yavin that happened during Episode 4 won't happen in this story. I just decided to use BBY.

...Don't own Star Wars

Naboo

Theed Royal Palace, Theed

32 BBY

Padme knew before taking office that she would have to make hard decisions. It is expected when you're the ruler of a planet. She however hadn't thought it would be hard to replace her personal adviser. Her previous adviser had been offered a high paying job with a major corporation based in the Corporate Sector.

She was happy for her former adviser. But until he was gone she had never realized how much she relied on him. Whenever there was an issue she would ask for his opinion on what they were discussing. She would talk to him to help reduce the stress from running a planet. Now he wasn't here. So they were interviewing people to see which person was qualified to be the personal adviser of the Queen.

So far things haven't been going well. Most the males that came just wanted to get in her pants and had inflated ego's. Padme had no intention of having someone who didn't respect her be in a position to give her advice. Most the female applicants would worship the ground Padme walked if they could. Padme needed an adviser who would tell her when she's wrong. The rest of the applicants simply didn't meet Padme's standards for being her personal adviser.

They had just dismissed another applicant when Sio Bibble read a data pad and laughed after he had read some info about the next applicant. "A fourteen year old wants to become your adviser. What next a fifteen old kid becoming the Supreme Chancellor?" Bibble says laughing at what he said.

Padme however was not amused. "So are you indirectly suggesting I'm not old enough or experienced enough to be Queen?" She asks looking at the governor. The governor realizes the midfield he's walked into and attempts to apologize. "I didn't mean to insult you my Queen. I apologize for my words." He said while Padme allowed a small smile to appear on her face. Oh how she loved to make Bibble squirm. The smile quickly left her face as she said "Send in the next applicant." The guard promptly opened the door and walked in the next applicant.

The applicant is male. He seemed to be human, but Padme wasn't completely sure. His choice in fashion is interesting. All his clothes are black. It would make him stick out and be noticed considering that most people on Naboo wear brighter colors than that. But maybe he wanted to be noticed. He could also be in a period of mourning. His clothes consisted of black trousers and black calf length boots. He is as well is wearing a black double-breasted dress tunic. He walked with confidence. As well with every step that he walked he made no sound. If the fourteen year old in front of her was given the job he could accidentally scare Padme considering how silent he can be. His face betrays no emotions.

"You are Dax Nightshade correct?" Sio asks wanting to confirm the teenager in front of them was Dax. "Yes." Dax replied quietly but loud enough for both Padme and Sio to hear him. "The chief of police for a major a city recommended you. Why is that?" Sio asked wondering how fourteen year old was able to get a recommendation from a chief of police that is not known to do anything for anyone.

"I blackmailed him." Dax replies causing Sio eyes to widen in surprise while Padme is thinking this Dax is a rather honest person considering that he just to admitted to the Queen of Naboo and its governor of blackmailing a chief of police. "How did you threaten him?" Sio being curious how this child was able to extort a chief of police.

"The chief of police was up for reelection. However he wasn't going to win due to the gang wars going on. I had a solution. I'd give him info that allowed him to take down the gangs. However to insure that he didn't double cross me I had our conversation recorded and threaten to release our little discussion if he didn't do what I wanted. The reason I had the info on the gangs was because I controlled most of the gangs. I felt no remorse betraying them. I was doing was in my best interest. I also had a feeling that somebody was going to rat me out so I decide to get out of the gang life. I was also making life better for the people of my former home." Dax says explaining how somebody like him was able to force a chief of police to give a former criminal a recommendation.

"Mr. Dax I must inform...'' But before Sio can finish Padme interrupts him. "That you are now my personal adviser and I hope you can begin working immediately. " Padme says to Sio's horror. "You can't be serious he's a criminal!" He says nearly yelling at her. "Former criminal. My reason for choosing him is simple. Who better to give advice about how to get rid of crime than a former crime boss." She's says correcting him and telling the governor her reason for wanting Dax as her adviser. Sio knows she won't change her mind now, so he stays silent.

"So Dax do you still want the job?" Padme asks Dax. "Yes and I can begin working immediately." He says only a second after Padme had asked if he still wanted the job. "Good. Dax please tell those waiting outside that the job for my adviser is now taken." She says giving Dax his first order from her. "Yes my lady." He says before turning around and leaving the throne room.

"Have the Royal Advisory Council summoned." Padme says to Bibble hoping to get something else done today. Thirty minutes later the Royal Advisory Council arrived and they began discussing various issues. Eventually they came to the rather heated issue of the defense budget. Some members of the Council wanted to increase defense to help protect Naboo shipping from pirates and potential Trade Federation aggression. The doves didn't want to increase the budget out of fear that this would be seen as a military and possibly increase the tension with the Trade Federation. They wanted to also decrease the military budget but both the warhawks and moderates would oppose this. Padme while they were discussing this asked for Dax's opinion on the matter. He gave a three word reply.

"Peace through strength." The hawks liked that the Queen's new adviser shared their view on defense spending. The dove's hoped his words did not influence the Queen on defense spending. While those who wanted to leave defense spending at where it was, saw the wisdom in Dax's words.

Padme decided to end the meeting after they were done talking about defense spending because she didn't want how the Council felt about defense spending to affect other issues they were going to discuss. The members of the Council left while Padme asked Dax to stay behind wanting to ask him a few questions.

...

Naboo

Theed Royal Palace, Theed

32 BBY

As soon as Padme and Dax were alone Padme began asking the questions she had. "Why would a former crime lord give up an empire they spent years building,just to become an adviser?" She asks the former criminal. "For a stable life.'' He says to the queen. "Is that the only reason?''She says to him. "Well holding your dying and bleeding girlfriend makes you rethink your lifestyle." He says without any hint of emotions. Padme is shocked to hear this but decides to ask Dax's about his former girlfriend. "What was she like?" She asks.

"She was a nice and kind person. She would go out of her way to help people no matter who they were." He says as he smiles a bit. Padme suspects that this will be one of the few times she see's Dax smile. "How did you two meet?" Padme asks. "I had just killed somebody who was selling product on my territory without my permission, and I saw her as I was making my way to one of my many safe houses. She was giving clothes and some food to a group of homeless people. I decided to talk to her. So I walked up to her and we walk talked. Long story short we fell in love. However Alysia and I didn't get a happy ending. One of my many former enemies found out about her. He fatally wounded her. She died in my hands." Dax says and for a moment there is a look of rage on his face before he brings his emotions back under control.

"What about the fate of her killer?" She asks him. This causes what can only be described as a sadistic smile to appear on his face. "I ordered people working for me to create traps that in order to escape you must give up a body part or something important to your body to escape one of the traps. I used it on the person who killed Alysia. I also used it on his entire gang. Their screams were like music to my ears." Dax says disturbing Padme.

"I'm gonna take a guess here, but you were the one responsible for all those body parts appearing all over in Theed?" She asks but has a feeling she knows the answer. "Yes. It was a message." Dax says as he walks over to a window and watches the sun set. "An effective message." Padme says while wondering what she should do about Dax. "Do you have any more questions for me or do you have anything you want me to do?" He asks her. "No. You may go." She says as she concentrates on her thoughts. "As you command my queen." He says as he turns around and bows and then leaves the queen alone with only her thoughts as company.

'If I arrest Dax I would make another threat which I don't need. If he's arrested I doubt Dax would have much trouble breaking out of jail and go underground and proceed to rebuild his empire at a massive cost of life. There are also countless countless other nightmare scenarios involving Dax. The only way to ensure stability for my people is to keep Dax as my adviser and discreetly pardon him of all his crimes. Being the queen is truly not an easy job.' She thinks while sighing.

...

The Next Day

Theed Royal Palace

As the Royal Advisory Council and the queen were discussing the military budget, Captain Panaka barged in. "My Queen, orbital satellites have detected several ships that have arrived in orbit of Naboo and are moving into a formation that would allow them to blockade the planet." Panaka says informing every one of this new crisis. "Who could it be?" One of the council members asks. Before Panaka can say who it is, there is a beeping sound coming from Dax. Dax takes out of his left pant pocket a holo communicator. Dax activates it and a Neimoidian appears. "Who are you? I demand to speak to the Queen! Not one of her lackeys!" The Neimoidian says rudely. Dax simply shuts the holocomm off. It beeps and Dax once again activates it. "Do you have any idea who I am?! I am..." The Neimoidian says as Dax once again turns the device off. Five seconds later the holocomm beeps again. Once again Dax activates the holocomm. "I apologize for my behavior. May I please speak to the Queen?" He asks. Dax nods his head and walks over and hands the holocomm to Padme.

"Nute Gunray why have you called?" She asks the Viceroy. "I am here to inform you that I have order your planet to be blockaded to protest the Republic's taxation of trade routes." Nute explains the reason for the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo. Padme shuts the device off and hands it back to Dax as it beeps again. Dax takes the battery pack out muting the device. "Why did you do that?" A member of the council asks Padme. "I don't see what the point of talking to Nute. I won't be able to convince him to end this blockade." Padme says answering the council member's question. "What can we do?" Another member of the council asks.

"Nothing. We don't have the military forces to end this blockade. Our hope is the Republic and the Trade Federation reach a compromise." Panaka says. "Even though we are now under a blockade, we must reassure the people that everything will be alright. I think we should all head home and comfort our family. Captain Panaka put the security forces on alert in case the Federation decides to launch an invasion." She says to the people in the room. "Yes ma'am!' Panaka says saluting before going to implement the queen's order.

Everyone but Padme and Dax leaves the room. "Dax your my advisor. What do you think of this situation?" Padme asks her advisor. "We're doomed." Dax says showing once again that he's a realist. "You should have a little faith." Padme says to Mr. Doom and Gloom. "Oh I have faith. I have faith in the fact that the Trade Federation will bribe enough senators to be able solve this crisis in their favor. As well Naboo will end up screwed because our economy and influence isn't big enough for anyone of importance to care to help us." Dax says not helping Padme's mood. "Sometimes I hate how truthful you are. You can leave." Padme says to her adviser. "Yes my lady." Dax says as he leaves. As she watches Dax leaves Padme thinks about the fact that Dax a former criminal is more honest than most politicians she knows.

...

The Radiant VII exits hyperspace and heads toward the beautiful green planet of Naboo, which is surrounded by hundreds of Trade Federation battle ships that have been blockading been blockading the planet for the past month in protest of Senate Resolution BR-0371 .

...

Radiant VII-

Cockpit

Consular-class space cruiser

In the cockpit of the cruiser, Captain Maoi Madakor and Lieutenant Antidar Williams maneuver closer to the Saak'ak a Modified Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter, which also serving as the flagship of the Trade Federation blockade fleet over the planet Naboo. "Captain." A man behind the captain says. "Yes,sir?" Maoi asks. "Tell them we wish to board at once." He says to the captain. "Yes,sir." She replies. The captain looks at her view screen and presses a button and Nute Gunray, the Neimoidian trade viceroy appears on the screen. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." She respectfully requests.

"Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal,and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassador...Happy to." Nute says nervously before the screen goes black. The small space cruiser docks in the enormous main bay of the Federation battleship.

Saak'ak -

Docking Bay

A protocol droid, TC-14, waits at the door to the docking bay. Two labor droids, PK-4 and EG-9 watch. "They must be important if the Viceroy sent one of those useless protocol gearheads to greet them." PK-4 Says. The door opens, and the Republic cruiser can be seen in the docking bay. Two darkly robed figures are greeted by TC-14."I'm TC-14 at your service. This way,please." The droids says before they move off down the hallway."A Republic cruiser! That's trouble...don't you think?" EG-9 says to his fellow labor droid."I'm not made to think." PK-4 says before going back to work.

Saak'ak -

Conference Room

A door slides open, and the two cloaked shapes are led into the formal conference room by TC-14."I hope your honored with the accommodations here. My master will be with you shortly." The droid says then bows before Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui- Gon Jinn. It backs out the door and it closes. The Jedi lower their hoods and look out a large window at the lush green planet of Naboo. Qui-Gon sixty years old, has long brown hair that is becoming gray in a ponytail. He is tall and striking, with blue eyes. Obi-Wan is twenty-five, with very short brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Several exotic, bird-like creatures sing in a cage near the door."I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan says to his master."I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon says to his apprentice."It's not about the mission, Master, it's something... elsewhere...elusive." Obi-Wan replies.

"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." Qui-Gon says chiding his student. "Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future." Kenobi says only the first part of one Yoda's quotes."But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan." Qui-Gon says finishing the other part of the quote that Obi-Wan didn't say."Yes, Master...how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asks his master for his opinion."These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." Qui-Gon says not knowing how right he is.

Saak'ak

Bridge

Nute Gunray and Daultay Dofine stand, stunned, before TC-14."What?! What did you say?" A shaking Nute asks."The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe." TC-14 says answering Nute's question."I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement. Blind me, we're done for!" Dofine shouts as he freaks out."Stay calm. I'll wager the Senate isn't aware of the Supreme Chancellor's moves here. Go. Distract them until I can contact Lord Sidious." Nute says giving Dofine an order. "Are you brain-dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi! Send the droids." Dofine says. TC-14 lets out a squeaky sigh while wondering why her owners are such cowards.

Saak'ak

CONFERENCE ROOM

"Is it their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan asks curious. The door to the conference room slides open, and TC-14 enters with a tray of drinks and food."No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this dispute." Qui-Gon says becoming increasingly suspicious. Obi-Wan takes a drink offered by TC-14.

Saak'ak

BRIDGE

Nute, Dofine, and Rune Haako are before the hologram of Darth Sidious, a robed figure whose face is obscured by a This scheme of yours has failed,Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished! We dare not go against these Jedi." Dofine says to the Sith SIDIOUS You seem more worried about the Jedi than you are of me, Dofine. I am amused...Viceroy!" Sidious shouts. Nute, looking very nervous, steps forward."Yes, My lord." He says while hoping it's not true force users can choke somebody from all the way across the galaxy."I don't want that stunted slime in my sight again. Do you understand?" Sidious asks Nute."Yes, My Lord." Nute says then gives Dofine a fierce look, and Dofine, terrified, rushes off the SIDIOUS This turns of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops."Darth Sidious orders."Ahh, my lord, is that, legal?" Nute warily asks."I will make it legal." Sidious says while already thinking of a plan."And, the Jedi?" Nute asks wanting to know what he should do about them."The Chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them,immediately." Sidious says tells Nute what he needs to do."Ye..Yes, My Lord. As you wish." Nute says while wondering if anything else can go wrong today.

Radiant VII

COCKPIT

DOCKING BAY

In the cockpit of the Cruiser, the Captain and Pilot look up and see a gun turret swing around and point directly at them."Captain!? Look!" Williams says pointing at the gun turret."No! Warn..." Madakor is unable to finish her sentence as the gun turret fires killing them and destroying the Republic Cruiser.

Saak'ak

CONFERENCE ROOM

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leap up to a standing position with their light sabers drawn. TC-14 jumps back, startled, spilling the drinks tray."Ahhh, Sorry, sir. The Viceroy..." TC-14 starts to say but the Jedi aren't listening. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turn off their light sabers and listen intently. A faint hissing sound can be heard."Gas!" Qui-Gon shouts. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan each taken a sudden deep breath and hold it. The exotic bird-like creatures in the cage drop dead.

Saak'ak

HALLWAY

A hologram of Nute, surrounded by battle droids, appears in the conference room hallway."They must be dead by now. Blast, what's left of them." The hologram says before it fades off, as a battle droid, Owo-1, cautiously opens the door. A deadly green cloud billows from the room. Battle Droids cock their weapons as a figure stumbles out of the smoke. It is TC-14, carrying the tray of drinks."Oh, excuse me, so sorry." The protocol droids says as it passed the armed camp just as two flashing light sabers fly out of the deadly fog, cutting down several battle droids before they can fire.

Saak'ak

BRIDGE

The bridge is a cacophony of alarms. Nute and Rune watch Owo-1 on the viewscreen."Not sure exactly what..." Owo-1 says as he's suddenly cut in half in mid-sentence. Rune gives Nute a worried look."What in blazes is going on down there?" Nute asks out loud."Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" Rune asks Nute hoping he knows how to deal with Jedi."Well, not exactly, but I don't..." Nute stops speaking and begins panicking."Seal off the bridge." Nute orders."That won't be enough, sir." Rune says as the doors to the bridge slam shut."I want destroyer droids up here at once!" Nute orders hoping the droidekas can stop the Jedi."We will not survive this." Rune says while waiting for the Jedi to come.

Saak'ak

HALLWAY

OUTSIDE BRIDGE

Qui-Gon cuts several battle droids in half, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts. Obi-Wan raises his hand, sending several battle droids crashing into the wall. Qui-Gon makes his way to the bridge door and begins to cut through it.

Saak'ak

BRIDGE

The bridge crew is very nervous as sparks start flying around the bridge door. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are on the view screen."Close the blast doors!" Nute shouts. The huge, very thick blast door slams shut, followed by a second door, then a third. There is a hissing sound as the huge doors seal shut. QUI-GON tabs the door with his sword. The screen goes black as a red spot appears in the center of the blast door."They're still coming through!" Rune says as on the door, chunks of molten metal begins to drop away."Impossible! This is impossible!" Nute shouts not wanting to accept what's happening."Where are those destroyer droids?!" Rune shouts while freaking out.

Saak'ak

HALLWAY

OUTSIDE BRIDGE

Ten ugly destroyer wheel droids roll down the hallway at full speed. Just before they get to the bridge area, they stop and transform into their battle configuration. Qui-Gon can't see them but senses their presence."Destroyer droids!" Qui-Gon shouts warning Obi-Wan."Offhand, I'd say this mission is past the negotiation stage." Obi-Wan wheel droids, led by P-59, rush the entry area from three different hallways, blasting away with their laser guns. They stop firing and stand in a semicircle as the smoke clears. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are nowhere to be seen."Switch to bio...There they are!" P-59 says as the Jedi materialize at the far end of the hallway and dash through the doorway that slams shut. The wheel droids blast away at the two Jedi with their lightsabers and deflect the laser blasts."They have shield generators!" Obi-Wan says while deflecting the incoming attacks back at the droidekas which bounce off their shields harmlessly into nearby walls."It's a standoff! Let's go!" Qui-Gon shouts as neither side can win the current fight.

Saak'ak

BRIDGE

Nute and Rune stand on the bridge, watching the view screen from the wheel droid's point of view speeds to the doorway."We have them on the run, sir...they're no match for destroyer droids." Rune says confidently. "Sir, they've gone up the ventilation shaft." Tey How says telling them the location of the Jedi.

Saak'ak

MAIN BAY

QUI-GON and OBI-WAN appear at a large vent in a giant hangar bay. They are careful not to be seen. Thousands of battle droids are loading onto landing craft."Battle droids." Qui-Gon says as he watches the battle droids are loaded onto the landing craft."It's an invasion force." Obi-Wan says figuring this would be the only reason for this many battle droids on the Saak'ak."It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet." Qui-Gon says teeling Obi-Wan his plan."You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short." Obi-Wan says smirking before they split up and stow aboard the closest ships.

Saak'ak

BRIDGE

Tey How receives a transmission from Naboo."Sir, a transmission from the planet." Tey reports. Rune looks at Tey's console and see's the source is from the royal palace throne room on Naboo."It's Queen Amidala herself." Rune says to Nute."At last we're getting results." Nute says as on the view screen, Queen Amidala appears in her throne room. Wearing her elaborate headdress and robes, she sits, surrounded by the Royal Advisory Council and four of her handmaidens, Eirtae, Yane, Rabe, and Sache and her personal adviser Dax Nightshade."Again you come before me, Your highness. The Federation is pleased." Nute says while Dax wonders if he should cut the connection as doesn't want to listen this pompous ass."You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say,Viceroy...Your trade boycott of our planet has ended." The Queen says not knowing what has been happening on the Saak'ak.

Nute turns and looks at Rune with a smirk on his face. "I was not aware of such a failure." Nute says to the young Queen."I have word that the Senate is finally voting on this blockade of yours." The Queen says informing Nute."I take it you know the outcome. I wonder why they bother to vote." Nute says as he has already bought enough senators to insure that he win any vote the Senate has on this blockade. "Enough of this pretense, Viceroy!I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement." The Queen says waiting to see what his reaction is. Nute takes a few seconds before he speaks."I know nothing about any Ambassadors...you must be mistaken."

The Queen, surprised at his reaction, studies him carefully."Beware, Viceroy...the Federation is going too far this time." She says warning him."Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much." Nute says lying."We will see." She says not believing a word he said. The Queen fades off, and the view screen goes black."She's right, the Senate will never..." He starts to say before Nute interrupts him."It's too late now." Nute says knowing if he calls this off Sidious will have him killed."Do you think she suspects an attack?" Rune asks Nute."I don't know, but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there." Nute replies.

NABOO PALACE -

THRONE ROOM

The Queen, Eirate, Sache along with Dax and the Governor, Sio Bibble, stand before a hologram of Senator Palpatine, a thin, kindly man."...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate..." The hologram of Palpatine says as it sputters and fades away."Senator Palpatine?!" She shouts and turns to look at Panaka."What's happening?" She asks Capt. Panaka who turns to his sergeant."Check the transmission generators." Panaka orders and the sergeant leaves."A malfunction?" Bibble asks the captain."It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness." Panaka says what he believes to be the most likely cause.

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion." Bibble says growing concern."Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far." The Queen says hoping that she said is true."The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." The captain says believing the Federation being too greedy to risk everything over just Naboo."We must continue to rely on negotiation." The Queen says which shocks Bibble.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications!...and where are the Chancellor's Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." Bibble says hoping to convince the Queen to mobilize their forces as a show of force."This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a Federation army." Panaka says knowing a direct confrontation would result in a Federation victory. I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." The Queen says not willing to send her people to their deaths. "There is a Federation fleet numbering in the hundreds with an army likely preparing for invasion. Our communications have been cut and the ambassadors are likely dead. You may not want to admit but war is coming with all it's glory and all it's horror." Dax says to Padme all the evidence of a Federation invasion.

Naboo

Orbit

Six landing craft fly in formation toward the surface of the planet Naboo and are the first wave of the Trade Federation invasion force.

NABOO SWAMP -

SHALLOW LAKE -

Three landing craft slowly descend through the cloud cover of the perpetually gray twilight side of the planet. One by one, the Federation warships land in the eerie swamp. Obi-Wan's head emerges from the mud of a shallow lake. The invasion force can be seen in the mist. Obi-Wan takes several deep breaths, then disappears again under the muddy swamp. Troop Transports (MTT's) emerge from the landing craft.

NABOO

EDGE OF SWAMP / GRASS PLAINS -

The droid invasion force moves out of the swamp and onto a grassy plain. OOM-9, in his tank, looks out over the vast ARMY marching across the rolling hills. A small hologram of Rune and Nute stands on the tank."...and there is no trace of the Jedi. They may have gotten onto one of your landing craft." Rune says warning OOM-9 about the Jedi."If they are down here, sir, we'll find them. We are moving out of the swamp and are marching on the cities. We are meeting no resistance." OOM-9 says reporting on the progress of the invasion."Excellent." Nute says to the droid commander.

NABOO SWAMP

Qui-Gon runs through the strange landscape, glancing back to see the monstrous troop transports, emerging from the mist. Animals begin to run past him in a panic. An odd, frog-like Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, squats holding a clam he has retrieved from the murky swamp. The shell pops open. Jar Jar's long tongue snaps out and grabs the clam,swallowing it in one gulp. Jar Jar looks up and sees Qui-Gon and the other creatures running like the wind toward him. One of the huge MTT's bears down on the Jedi like a charging locomotive. Jar Jar stands transfixed, still holding the clam shell in one hand. "Oh, noooooooooo!" Jar Jar shouts as he drops the shell and grabs onto Qui-Gon as he passes. The Jedi is caught by surprise.

"Hey, help me! Help me!" Jar Jar shouts as he shakes Qui-Gon."Let go!" Qui-Gon says trying to pry Jar Jar off. The machine is about to crush them as Qui-Gon drags Jar Jar behind him. Just as the transport is about to hit them, Qui-Gon drops, and Jar Jar goes splat into the mud with him. The transport races overhead. Qui-Gon and Jar Jar pull themselves out of the mud. They stand watching the war machine disappear into the mist. Jar Jar grabs Qui-Gon and hugs him."Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" The frog-like creature says then kisses the Jedi."Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!" Qui-Gon says to the Gungan."I spake." Jar Jar says demonstrating the fact that unfortunately for everyone else, he can speak

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get outta here!" Qui-Gon says wanting the annoying Gungan to go. Qui-Gon starts to move off, and Jar Jar follows."No...no! Mesa stay...Mesa yous humble servaunt." Jar Jar says to his new master."That won't be necessary." Qui-Gon says trying to get away from the annoying creature."Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a live debett, tis. Mesa culled Jaja Binkss." Jar Jar says while Qui-Gon is mentally cursing the Gungan gods. Not too far away, two STAPS burst out of the mist at high speed, chasing Obi-Wan."I have no time for this now." Qui-Gon says quietly to himself. "Say what?" Jar Jar asks not sure what Qui-Gon said.

The two STAPS barrel down on Obi-Wan."Oh, nooooo! Weesa ganna..." Jar Jar starts to say as Qui-Gon throws Jar Jar into the mud."Stay down!" Qui-Gon orders as he activates his lightsaber. Jar Jar head pops up and shouts."...dieeee!" Finishing his earlier sentence. The two droids fire laser bolts at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon deflects the bolts back, and the STAPS blow up. Obi-Wan is exhausted and tries to catch his breath."Sorry, Master, the water fried my weapon." Obi-Wan says apologizing. Obi-Wan pulls out his burnt lightsaber. Qui-Gon inspects it, as Jar Jar pulls himself out of the mud."You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?" He asks his student. Obi-OBI-WAN nodded sheepishly.

"It won't take long to recharge, but this is a lesson I hope you've learned, my young Padawan." Qui-Gon says as he give Obi-Wan back his lightsaber. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan says to Qui-Gon."Yousa sav-ed my again, hey?" Jar Jar says stating the obvious. "What's this?" Obi-Wan asks not familiar with this race. "A local. Let's go, before more of those droids show up." Qui-Gon says as he and Obi-Wan start to run."Mure? Mure did you spake?!" Jar Jar says horrified at the idea of more droids. Jar Jar then attempts to catch up with the two Jedi."Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city." Jar Jar says causing the the two Jedi to stop running and Jar Jar bumps into Qui-Gon but only Jar Jar falls and lands on his butt."A city?" Qui-Gon asks looking down at the Gungan who nods his head."Can you take us there?" Qui-Gon asks."Ahhh, will...on second taut...no,not willy." Jar Jar says remembering why he's here and not in the city.

"Why?" Qui-Gon asks but has a feeling that this Gungan did something that got him banished."Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare." Jar Jar says confirming what Qui-Gon suspected. A pulsating sound is heard in the distance."You hear that?" Qui-Gon asks Jar Jar who shakes his head yes."That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way." Qui-Gon says starting to make Jar Jar afraid."When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!" Obi-Wan says to the now terrified Gungan."Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Disway! Hurry!" Jar Jar says then turns and runs into the swamp while the two Jedi follow him.

...

NABOO

SWAMP LAKE

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar Jar run into a murky lake and stop as Jar Jar tries to catch his breath. The transports can be heard in the distance."How much farther?" Qui-Gon asks anxious."Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?" Jar Jar says pointing at the lake. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan pull out small capsules from their utility belts that turn into breathing masks."My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome." Jar Jar says informing them Gungans don't like outsiders."Don't worry, this has not been our day for warm welcomes." Obi-Wan replies. Jar Jar jumps, does a double somersault with a twist, and dives into the water. Breath masks on,Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wade in after him.

NABOO LAKE -

UNDERWATER

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan swim behind Jar Jar, who is very much at home in the water. Down they swim into murky depths. In the distance the glow of Otoh Gunga, an underwater city made up of large bubbles, becomes more distinct. They approach the strange, art nouveau habitat. Jar Jar swims magically through one of the bubble membranes, which seals behind him. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon follow.

OTOH GUNGA

CITY SQUARE

Gungans in the square scatter when they see the strange Jedi. Four guards armed with long electro-poles ride two-legged Kaadus into the square. The guards, led by Captain Tarplas, point their lethal poles at the dripping trio."Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!" Jar Jar shouts while Tarpals wonders what he did to piss off the gods."Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada Bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time." CAPT. Tarpals says before he gives Jar Jar a slight zap with his power pole. Jar Jar jumps and moves off, followed by the two Jedi."How wude." Jar Jar says as he rubs the spot where he was zapped.

OTOH GUNGA

HIGH TOWER

BOARD ROOM

The Bosses' Board Room has bubble walls, with small lighted fish swimming around outside like moving stars. A long circular judge's bench filled with Gungan officials dominates the room. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand facing Boss Nass, who sits on a bench higher than the others."Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!" Nass yells angry that the out landers are going to wreck the planet."That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them." Qui-Gon says to the Gungan leader."Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big." Nass says not giving a damn about the fate of the Naboo.

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of this place." Obi-Wan says to Nass."No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en." Nass says confident that his people are safe here."You and the Naboo form a symbiotic circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this." Obi-Wan trying to make Nass realize this."Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings,outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo." Nass says not giving a damn about the fate of the Naboo."Then speed us on our way." Qui-Gon says as he waves his right hand."Wesa gonna speed yousaway." Nass says pointing at the two Jedi.

"We need a transport." Qui-Gon says stating what the two Jedi need."Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go." Nass says dismissing the two Jedi."Thank you for your help. We go in peace." Qui-Gon says glad Nass is weak minded. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turn to leave."Master,whats a bongo?" Obi-Wan asks having never heard of a bongo before."A transport, I hope." Qui-Gon answers. The Jedi notice Jar Jar in chains to one side, waiting to hear his verdict on his fate. Qui-Gon stops. Jar Jar gives him a forlorn look."Daza setten yous up. Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!" Jar Jar says trying to warn the Jedi."Thank you, my friend." Qui-Gon says grateful for the warning.

"Ahhh...any hep hair would be hotful." Jar Jar says with soulful look which is counterpointed by a sheepish grin."We are short of time, Master." Obi-Wan reminds his master."We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help." Qui-Gon says to his apprentice. Qui-Gon walks back to BOSS NASS."What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" Qui-Gon inquires."Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished." Nass replies."He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe." Qui-Gon says trying to lessen Jar Jar's punishment."Pounded unto death." Nass says and is smiling and happy that he will be finally rid of Jar Jar. "Oooooh...Ouch!" Jar Jar says grimacing at his own fate.

Obi-Wan looks concerned. Qui-Gon is thinking of a solution."We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a "life debt." Qui-Gon says in a attempt to save the Gungan's life."Binks. Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?" Nass asks Jar Jar.

Jar Jar nods and joins the Jedi. Qui-Gon waves his hand."Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now." Qui-Gon says hoping this works."Hisen live tis yos, outlauder. Begone wit him." Nass says glad that he will be finally rid of Jar Jar."Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core...Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?!" Jar Jar says to himself as the Jedi are led to their transport.

**Outside**

**Otoh Gunga**

A strange little submarine propels itself away from the Otoh Gunga, leaving the glow of the settlement in the distance.

**Bongo**

**Cockpit**

Obi-Wan is in the co-pilots seat, while Jar Jar guides the craft."Dis is nusen." Jar Jar says as he looks ahead at the seemingly never route there taking. "Master, why do you keep dragging these pathetic life forms along with us? Here, take over." Obi-Wan says giving control of the craft to Jar Jar."Hey, ho? Where wesa goen?" Jar Jar says having no clue what there destination is."You're the navigator." Qui-Gon says while starting to wonder if maybe having Jar Jar as navigator isn't such a good idea."Yo dreamen mesa hopen..." Jar Jar starts to say not having much faith in his ability to navigate down here before Qui-Gon interrupts him. "Just relax, the Force will guide us." Qui-Gon says trying to reassure the Gungan."Ooooh, maxibig..."da Force"...Wellen,dat smells stinkowiff." Jar Jar says as he veers the craft to the left and turns the lights on. The coral vistas are grand, fantastic, and wondrous.

"Why were you banished, Jar Jar?" Obi-Wan asks trying to past the time by."Tis a long tale, buta small part wawdabe mesa... ooooh... aaaa...clumsy." Jar Jar says admitting what was partly responsible for his banishment."They banished you because you're clumsy?" Obi-Wan asks surprised. As the little sub glides into the planet core, a large dark shape begins to follow."Mesa cause-ed mabee one or duey lettal bitty axadentes...yud-say boom da gasser, un crash Der Bosses heyblibber...den banished." Jar Jar says explaining how his clumsiness got himself banished. Suddenly there is a loud crash, and the little craft lurches to one side. Qui-Gon looks around and sees a huge, luminous Opee Sea Killer has hooked them with its long gooey tongue.

"Full speed ahead." Qui-Gon orders not wanting to become fish food. Instead of full ahead, Jar Jar jams the controls into reverse. The sub flies into the mouth of the creature."Oooops." Jar Jar says while Qui-Gon begins to regret taking Jar Jar with them."Give me the controls." Obi-Wan demands. Obi-Wan takes over the controls and the Opee Sea Killer instantly releases the sub from its mouth."Wesa free!" Jar Jar shouts happy they won't get eaten by a fish. As the sub zooms away they see a larger set of jaws, munching on the hapless Killer. The jaws belong to the incredible Sando Aqua Monster. The lights on the tiny sub begin to flicker as they cruise deeper into the gloom."There's always a bigger fish." Qui-Gon says as the Sando Aqua Monster enjoy's it's meal.

**Saak'ak**

**Bridge**

Nute and Rune stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious."The invasion is on schedule, My Lord." Nute says informing the Dark Lord of the Sith."Good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system." Darth Sidious says confident his plan will go as he planned."The Queen has great faith the Senate will side with her." Nute says somewhat worried that the Senate will back the Queen."Queen Amidala is young and and naive. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. You have done well,Viceroy." Sidious says pleased."Thank you, My Lord." Nute says as he bows. Darth Sidious fades away."Why didn't you tell him about the missing Jedi?" Rune asks the Viceroy.

"No need to report that to him, until we have something to report." Nute says not wanting to face the wrath of the Sith Lord.

**Bongo**

**Cockpit**

Sparks are flying, and water is leaking into the cabin. The sound of the power drive drops."We're losing power." Obi-Wan says as he is working with the sparking wires. Jar Jar begins panicking."Stay calm. We're not in trouble yet." Qui-Gon says as he and Obi-Wan have been in worse situations than this."What yet? Monstairs out dare! Leak'n in here, all'n sink'n, and nooooo power! You nutsen! WHEN YOUSA TINK WESA IN TROUBLE?!" Jar Jar says screaming at the Jedi Master."Power's back." Obi-Wan says as the lights flicker on, revealing an ugly Colo Claw Fish right in front of them."Monstairs back!" Jar Jar yells pointing at the giant fish. The large Colo Claw Fish is surprised and rears back. The sub turns around and speeds away."Wesa in trouble now?" Jar Jar asks scared.

"Relax." Qui-Gon says as he puts his right hand on Jar Jar's shoulder. Jar relaxes into a coma."You overdid it." Obi-Wan comments. The Colo Claw Fish leaps after the fleeing sub as it shoots out of the tunnel and into the waiting jaws of the Sando Aqua Monster."This is not good!" Obi-Wan shouts as Jar Jar regains consciousness."Wesa dead yet? Oie Boie!" Jar Jar says before his eyes bulge, and he faints again. The sub narrowly avoids the deadly teeth of the aqua monster. The Colo Claw Fish chasing them isn't so lucky. It is munched in half by the larger predator. The little sub slips away."Head for that outcropping." Qui-Gon says to Obi-Wan.

**Theed -**

**Main Road Into Theed**

The long columns of the droid army move down the main road leading to Theed, the capital of Naboo.

**Theed**

**Plaza**

As the Queen watches helplessly from a window in the palace, as a transport carrying Nute and Rune lands in Theed Plaza. They exit the transport."Ah, victory!" Nute shouts triumphantly.

**Naboo Lake -**

**Bongo Cockpit -**

The little sub continue to propel itself toward the surface,which is brightly lit."Wesa dude it!" Jar Jar shouts glad that there alive and not digesting in some fish's belly.

**Theed -**

**Estuary**

Paradise. Billowing clouds frame a romantic body of water. There is a loud rush of bubbles, and a small sub bobs to the surface. The current in the estuary begins to pull the sub backward into a fast moving river. Obi-Wan switches off the two remaining bubble canopies. Qui-Gon stands up to look around. Jar Jar lets out a sigh of relief."Wesa safe now." Jar Jar says believing there safe now."Get this thing started." Qui-Gon says politely."Dissen berry good. Hey?" Jar Jar says after he notices something."What is it?" Obi-Wan asks the clumsy Gungan. Jar Jar looks back to where they're drifting. He sees they are headed for a huge waterfall."What!? Oie boie!" Jar Jar shouts as Obi-Wan tries to start the engine. The long props behind the sub slowly begin to rotate.

Obi-Wan struggles until finally, a few feet short of the waterfall, the sub starts and is able to generate enough power to stop drifting backward in the powerful current. The sub slowly moves forward. Qui-Gon takes a cable out of his belt. The engine coughs and dies. They start drifting backward again. Jar Jar once again panics."Iyiiyi, wesa die'n here, hey!" Jar Jar shouts as he panics. Qui-Gon shoots the thin cable, and it wraps itself around a railing on the shore. The sub pulls the cable taut, and the little craft hangs precariously over the edge of the waterfall."Come on." Qui-Gon says to his apprentice. Obi-Wan climbs out of the sub and pulls himself along the cable. Qui-Gon starts in after him."Come on, Jar Jar." Qui-Gon says to Jar Jar."No! Too scary!" Jar Jar says to afraid to use the cable.

"Get up here!" Obi-Wan shouts growing frustrated with the scared Gungan."No a mighty no!" The stubborn Gungan says. Jar Jar looks back and sees he is hanging over the waterfall."Oie boie...mesa comen. Mesa comen!" Jar Jar shouts as he starts to climb out of the sub. Obi-Wan is on shore and pulls Qui-Gon out of the water."That was close." Obi-Wan says to his slightly soaked master."Drop your weapons!" Battle Droid 3B3 orders. The two Jedi turn around to see a battle droid standing in front of them. Battle Droid 3B3 is suddenly shot in the chest by an unknown sniper and falls forward."Whoa!" Jar Jar says surprised by what he saw as he wades through the water. "That was awfully convenient." Obi-Wan says as he looks at the fallen droid. "It seems we have a guardian angel." Qui-Gon says as he looks around. The three then depart.

**Outside The Theed Palace**

The waterfalls of Theed sparkle in the noonday sun.

**Theed**

**Palace Throne Room-**

Queen Amidala, Dax Nightshade, Sio Bibble, and five of her handmaidens(Eirtae, Yane, Sabe, Rabe, Sache) are surrounded by twenty droids. Capt. Panaka and four Naboo guards are also held at gunpoint. Nute and Rune stand in the middle of the room."How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble asks the Viceroy."The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate." Nute says referring to Darth Sidious."I will not co-operate." The Queen says to the leaders of the droid forces. "Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander." Nute says and OOM-9 steps forward."Process them." Nute commands.

"Yes, sir!" OOM-9 says then turns to his sergeant."Take them to Camp Four." OOM-9 says to his subordinate.

The sergeant marches the group out of the throne room while Dax discreetly looks at his digital watch.'It seems one of my agents has spotted two Jedi. Hopefully they can rescue us.' Dax thinks to himself as he walks.

**Palace**

**Plaza**

Queen Amidala, Sabe, Eirta, Yane, Rabe, Sache, Capt. Panaka, Sio Bibble, Dax Nightshade and four guards are led out of the palace by ten battle droids. The plaza is filled with tanks and battle droids, which they pass on their way to the detention camp. Unbeknownst to all but one of them, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar sneak across on a walkway above the plaza and jump from a balcony to begin an attack to rescue the Queen. Four battle droids are instantly cut down. More droids move forward and are also cut down by the Jedi's flashing light-sabers until there is only the droid Sergeant left. The Sergeant starts to run but is pulled back to Qui-Gon by the Force, until finally he is dispatched by the Jedi.

"Yousa guys bombad!" Jar Jar says amazed at what he just saw. Queen Amidala and all are amazed except Dax. Jar Jar is getting used to this. They move between two buildings."Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors,for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon tells the Queen."Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." Bibble says stating the obvious."The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic." Qui-Gon says and Capt. Panaka steps forward."They've knocked out all our communications." Captain Panaka says nixing any plans using communications.''Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asks the Captain."In the main hanger. This way." Panaka says and they disappear down an alleyway as the alarms are sounded.

**Central Hanger -**

**Hallway**

Capt. Panaka cracks open a side door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looks in over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and the rest of the group are behind him. They see several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty battle droids. Alarms can be hear can be heard in the distance."There are too many of them." Panaka says as look around the hanger."That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon says then turns to look at the Queen."Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Qui-Gon says to the young Queen."Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." The Queen says not willing to leave her people."They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon says warning her."They wouldn't dare." Bibble said not believing the Trade Federation assassinate the Queen.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs can't afford to kill her." Captain Panaka says to the Jedi Master."The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feeling's tell me they will destroy you." Qui-Gon says trying to convince the Queen to leave."Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help." Bibble says pleading with the Queen."Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." Panaka says as the odds of escaping are not good.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Royal Advisery Council in order to maintain control. But you must leave." Bibble says trying to get her to leave with the Jedi. The QUEEN turns to Sabe and Eirtae."Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us..." Padme concerned about the safety of those that will travel with her."We are brave, Your Highness." Sabe says ready to face any possible danger. "If you are to leave, Your Highness,it must be now." Qui-Gon says as the longer wait the higher chances of them being discovered grows."Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." The Queen says and turns to Bibble."Be careful, Governor." She says hoping this isn't the last time they speak to each other.

**Central Hangar**

The door opens to the main hanger. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, Capt. Panaka, four guards, and three handmaidens (Sabe,Eirtae, Rabe), followed by Queen Amidala, and Dax Nightshade head for a sleek chrome spacecraft. Sio Bibble, Yane and Sache stay behind. The handmaidens staying behind begin to cry."We need to free those pilots." Captain Panaka says as he points to twenty guards, ground crew, and pilots held in a corner by six battle droids."I'll take care of that." Obi-Wan says as he heads toward the group of captured pilots. Qui-Gon and the Queen, Capt. Panaka, Jar Jar, Dax and the rest of the group approach the guards at the ramp of the Naboo craft.

"Here. A present." Dax says as he throws a small metal device to a battle droid, who catches it. Dax walks past the droids and onto the ramp and into the ship. "For me? Thanks!" The battle droid says excited as no one had ever given it a present. A second later the device activates sending a EMP blast through the hangar that only affects the battle droids who short circuit and fall to the ground."Most impressive. Wouldn't you say master?" Obi-Wan says looking at his Master."Indeed." Qui-Gon replies as the freed pilots including including Ric Olie, Guards and ground crew members rush aboard the ship. The other pilots and guards race to Sio Bibble. After everyone has made it onto the ship, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan board the ship and alarms can be heard.

**Theed -**

**Hanger Entry**

The ship exits the hanger. Battle droids running in to the hanger shoot at them.

**Naboo Orbit**

The sleek spacecraft speeds away from the planet of Naboo and heads for the deadly Federation blockade.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**Cockpit**

The pilot, Ric Olie, navigates toward the massive battleship,Qui-Gon and Capt. Panaka watch."Our communications are still jammed." Ric Olie says as the Federation is still jamming communications.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**Droid Hold**

Jar Jar is led into a low, cramped doorway by Obi-Wan."Now stay here, and keep out of trouble." Obi-Wan says and then closes the door. Jar Jar looks around and sees a long row of five short, dome-topped Astro Droids (R-2 units). They all look alike, except for their paint color, and they all seem to be shut down."Ello, boyos." Jar Jar says but there is no response from the Astro Droids."Disa wanna longo trip...hey?" Jar Jar asks as he taps a bright red R-2 unit on the head, and its head pops up a bit. He lets out a gasp as he lifts the head."Tis opens?...Oooops!" Jar Jar shouts surprised as many springs and things come flying out. Jar Jar quickly closes it again, very embarrassed."Yoi! Just yoken!" Jar Jar says as he backs away.

**Naboo**

**Orbit**

The Naboo spacecraft, surrounded by explosions, heads even closer to the massive Federation battle ships.

**Spacecraft-**

**Cockpit**

RIC OLIE  
"There's the blockade, hang on." Ric Olie says with alarms sounds filling the cockpit as Obi-Wan enters."The shield generator's been hit. Ourdeflector shields can't withstand this. Deflector shields losing power...Hopefully the repair droids can fix it." Ric Olie says as he presses a button that activates the droid.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**Droid Hold**

The lights go on, and all the Droids are activated. Droids rush to an exterior air lock, except for the red one, who runs into a wall. Jar Jar holds on for dear life. One little blue Astro Droid, who is especially dedicated, lets out a loud screech as he passes Jar Jar, causing the Gungan to jump. The little Droid enters an air lock and is ejected onto the exterior of the ship.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**Cockpit**

"Stay on course!" Captain Panaka shouts at the pilot."Do you have a cloaking device?" Qui-Gon asks the Captain."No, this is not a warship, we haveno weapons. We're a non- violent people, that is why the Federation was brave enough to attack us." Captain Panaka says answering the Jedi's question. "We won't make it. The shields are failing." Ric Olie says as the Naboo ship is fired at.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**Exterior**

The Droids pop onto the exterior of the Naboo Spacecraft;the ship races across the surface of the massive Federation Battleship, as its guns blast two Astro Droids to pieces.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal star ship**

**Cockpit**

"We're losing droids fast." Obi-Wan says as the signal for two droids end."If they can't get those shield generators fixed we will be sitting ducks." Captain Panaka comments."The shields are gone." Ric Olie says with them now officially sitting ducks.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal star ship**

**Exterior Engines**

The Federation Battleship blows away one more Astro blue Droid connects some wires, causing sparks to fly."Powers back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum." Ric Olie says as the lone blue droid finishes his repairs and goes back into the ship. The Naboo spacecraft races away from the Federation battleship."There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking." Ric Olie says checking to see if anything else was damaged."We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon says as he studies a star chart on a monitor."Here, Master. Tatooine... It's small,out-of-the-way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there." Obi-Wan says to his master."How can you be sure?" Captain Panaka asking how Obi-Wan knows that.

"It's controlled by the Hutts" Qui-Gon replies."The Hutts?" Captain Panaka says concerned"It's risky... but there's no alternative." Obi-Wan says not seeing a better option."You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her..." Captain Panaka starts to say."...It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation...except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Qui-Gon says as Captain Panaka takes a deep breath in frustration.

_**Vuutun Palaa**_

_**Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship**_

**Conference Room**

Nute and Rune sit around a conference table with a hologram of Darth Sidious."We control all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements." Nute says informing Sidious about the progress of the occupation."Destroy all high-ranking officials, Viceroy... slowly... quietly. And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" Sidious asks Nute who gulps nervously."She has disappeared, My Lord. One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade." Nute reluctantly informs Sidious."Viceroy, find her! I want that treaty signed." Darth Sidious orders."Yes, My Lord." Nute says as the hologram fades off. Nute breathes relieved not having to fave the Sith's wrath for now.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**Queens Chambers**

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Capt. Panaka, and the little blue droid stand before Queen Amidala and her three handmaidens, Sabe, Eirtae and Rabe and her personal adviser Dax."An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." The captain says to the queen."It is to be commended...what is its number?" Padme asks the captain. The little blue droid lets out a series of bleeps. Panaka leans over and scrapes some dirt off of the side of the DROID and read the number."R2-D2, Your Highness." The Queen looks at the droid."Thank you, Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal... Sabe!" The Queen shouts and Sabe bows before the queen.

"Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude." The Queen says to Sabe. She then looks at Panaka."Continue, Captain." The Queen says to Capt. Panaka looks nervously to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon."Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant." Qui-Gon says suggesting a place where they can stop to the Queen."Your Highness,Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs led by the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Panaka says stating his misgiving with the Jedi's plan.

"You must trust my judgement, Your Highness." Qui-Gon says leaving the Queen with a choice to make. She doesn't take long to decide."To Tatooine we go." She says to Qui-Gon who nods his head and leaves the room tell the pilot to head to Tatooine.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**Main Area**

Sabe sits in the Main Area, cleaning R2-D2, the brave little Astromech Droid. Jar Jar pops out of an open door."Hidoe!" Jar Jar says as both Sabe and Artoo jump and let out a little scream. The Gungan is embarrassed that he frightened them."Sorry, nomeanen to scare yousa." Jar Jar says apologizing."That's all right." Sabe says as wasn't scared to much by Jar Jar."I scovered oily back dare. Needen it?" Jar Jar says trying to be helpful."Thank you. This little guy is quite a mess." Sabe says as she continues to clean R2. Jar Jar walks over and hands Sabe the oil can."Mesa Ja Ja Binksss." Jar Jar says introducing himself."I'm Sabe, I attend Her Highness. You're a Gungan,aren't you?" Sabe asks Jar Jar who nods."How did you end up here with us?" Sabe asks curious as it was extremly uncommon for Gungans to leave their swamps or Naboo for that matter.

"Me no know... mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom...getten berry skeered, un grabbed dat Jedi, and before mesa knowen it... pow! Mesa here." Jar Jar says telling them how he got here as he shrugs."Getten berry berry skeered." Jar Jar says admitting it to Sabe and R2 who beeps a sympathetic beep.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**Cockpit**

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Capt. Panaka watch over Ric Olie's shoulder. A large yellow planet appears directly ahead. Ric Olie searches his scopes."That's it. Tatooine." Obi-Wan says speaking of the planet that was once lush before Rakatan Infinte Empire subjected the planet to orbital bombardment. "There's a settlement...a spaceport,it looks like." Ric says not exactly sure."Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention." Qui-Gon says to the pilot.

...

Tatooine

Orbit

The ship heads toward the planet of Tatooine.

Tatooine -

Desert

The Naboo spacecraft lands in the desert in a swirl of dust. The spaceport of Mos Espa can be seen in the distance.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

Main Area

Obi-Wan is hoisting the hyperdrive out of a floor panel. Jar Jar rushes up to him and falls to his -Wan, sire, pleeese, no mesa go!" Jar Jar says pleading not to go."Sorry, Qui-Gon's right. You'll make things less obvious." Obi-Wan says and Jar Jar turns around sad and walks back to Artoo in the hallway as Qui-GON dressed as a farmer enters the main area."The Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one." Obi-Wan says and Qui-Gon moves closer to Obi-Wan and speaks quietly to him."Don't let them send any wary... I sense a disturbance in the Force." Qui-Gon says to his apprentice."I feel it also, Master." Obi-Wan says to Qui-Go goes into the hallway to meet up with Artoo and Jar Jar. They head to the exit ramp.

...

Tatooine -

Desert -

Outside the starship

They start their trek across the desert toward the city of Mos Espa. In the distance, a strange looking caravan makes its way toward the spaceport. Dis sun doen murder tada skin." Jar Jar complains not use to this environment. From the spaceship, Capt. Panaka and Sabe and Dax as well run toward them."Wait!" Captain Panaka shouts. Qui-Gon stops as they catch up. Sabe is dresses in rough peasant's garb. Dax is also present wearing an all black mercenary uniform. Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden and her adviser with you. She wishes for them to observe the local..." Captain Panaka starts to say before Qui-Gon interrupts him."No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant..." Qui-Gon starts to say before Panaka interrupts.

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet." Panaka informs the Jedi Master. "I've been trained in defense... I can take care of myself." Sabe says while looking Dax looks around for any possible dangers."Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse." Captain Panaka says all but pleading."I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me." Qui-Gon says as he gives Sabe a stern look.

Mos Espa

Street

The little group walks down the main street of Mos Espa. They pass dangerous looking citizens of all types. Sabe looks around in awe at this exotic environment."Moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found." Qui-Gon says as he looks around as he walks."Like us." Sabe says to Qui-Gon. Jar Jar is in a constant state of panic. Artoo whistles along, with perfect confidence."Dissen berry berry bad." Jar Jar says before he steps in a unknown substance."Ooooh...icky...icky...goo." Jar Jar says as he scrapes off what he stepped in.

Mos Espa -

Junk Dealer Plaza

The group comes to a little plaza surrounded by several junk spaceship dealers."We'll try one of the smaller dealers." Qui-Gon says and they head for a little junk shop that has a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

INT. WATTO'S Junk Shop

Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Sabe, Dax, and Artoo enter the dingy junk shop and are greeted by WATTO, a pudgy blue alien who flies on short little wings like a hummingbird."Hi chuba da naga?(What do you want?)" Watto says rudely in Huttese."I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon says telling the owner what he needs."Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk? Peedenkel! Naba dee unko (Boy, get in here! Now!)" Watto says then screams in Huttese."My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon says pointing at Artoo. A disheveled boy, Anakin Skywalker, runs in from the junkyard. He is almost ten years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags. Watto raises a hand, and Anakin flinches."Coona tee-tocky malia?(What took you so long?)" Watto says in a demanding tone.

Mel tassa cho-passa...(I was cleaning the bin like you...)" Anakin starts to say before Watto shouts."Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya.(Never mind! Watch the store.)Me dwana no bata.(I've got some selling to do here.)" Watto then turns toward Qui-Gon."Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. I'm sure you'll find what you need." Watto says then heads to the junk yard. Artoo and Qui-Gon follow Watto toward the junk yard, leaving Jar Jar with Sabe and Dax and the young boy Anakin. Jar Jar picks up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose. Qui-Gon takes the part out of his hand and puts it back."Don't touch anything." Qui-Gon says warning him and then turns around heads to the junk yard while Jar Jar makes a rude face to Qui-Gon's back and sticks out his long tongue.

Anakin sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at Sabe. She is the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. Sabe is a little embarrassed by his stare, but she musters up an amused smile. 'Seems the boy has a crush.' Dax thinks to himself as he watches the two and keeps an eye on Jar Jar. Eventually, Anakin gets the courage to speak."Are you an angel?" Anakin says surprising Sabe. "What?" Sabe asks as she was focusing on old memories and not really paying attention.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." Anakin says telling Sabe about angels. Sabe looks at him, not knowing what to say."I've never heard of angels." Sabe admits to Anakin."You must be one...maybe you just don't know it." The little boy suggests."You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Sabe being curious asks.

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." Anakin says revealing that he's a slave to Sabe's shock.

''You're... a slave?'' Sabe asks as she thought slavery had been outlawed. Anakin looks at Sabe defiantly and shouts."I am a person! My name is Anakin!"

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand this place. This is a strange world to me." Sabe says as she looks around. Anakin studies her intently."You are a strange girl to me." Anakin says as Jar Jar is about to cause mayhem. Jar Jar pushes the nose on what appears to be a little droid, and it instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything. Jar Jar grabs it but can't stop it."Hit the nose!" Anakin shouts while knowing Watto will make him clean up the new mess.

Jar Jar hits the nose, and the droid collapses back into its original state. Anakin and Sabe laugh, while Dax smirks. After the laughing stops Anakin watches Sabe as she straighten her hair.

WATTO'S JUNK YARD -

BEHIND SHOP

Watto reads a small portable monitor he is holding. He stands before a hyper drive."Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator! Thee in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think...Saying of which, how's thee going to pay for all this?" Watto asks as he's not running a charity.

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries." Qui-Gon says hoping Watto will accept that as payment.

"Republic credits?! Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real." Watto informs Qui-Gon.

"I don't have anything else." Qui-Gon says and raises his hand."But credits will do fine." Qui-Gon says to the Toydarian.

"No they won'ta." Watto says wondering what up with this guy.

Qui-Gon, using the Jedi Mind Trick, waves his hand again.

"Credits will do fine." Qui-Gon says hoping this works.

"No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me-only money. No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyper-drive,I promise you that." Watto says while Qui-Gon wonders how he's going to afford the parts he needs.

WATTO'S JUNK SHOP

Jar Jar pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all come tumbling down. He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down.

Anakin and Sabe are oblivious to this while Dax checks his tablet and is reading a report from one of his agents on Naboo.

"Wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droid" Anakin says telling Sabe about his skills when it comes to droids.

Qui-Gon hurries into the shop, followed by Artoo.

"We're leaving." A frustrated Qui-Gon says.

"I take you were unable to haggle the haggler?" Dax asks the Jedi Master.

"Correct. He won't accept Republic credits." Qui-Gon says making Sabe concern.

"I expected this to happen. I'll take care of it." Dax says Watto fly's into the shop.

"Watto. My name is Dax Nightshade and I'd like to make a deal with you." Dax informs Watto who gulps upon hearing this.

"_The Dax Nightshade_?" Watto asks trying not to shake from fear.

"Yes. I'm glad that you know of me." Dax says as he types something on his tablet.

"Forgive me for not recognizing you earlier. How may I help you?" Watto politely asks.

"I want to buy the part's my associate Qui-Gon wanted to buy. As well I want to buy the boy and his mother. Your new bank account on Muunilinst should easily cover what I want to buy." Dax says as he hands the tablet to Watto.

Watto's eyes widen when and his jaw drops upon seeing how much money is in the account.

"You are most generous Mr. Nightshade. The parts and the slaves are yours. As well I know the perfect transport service that can move your parts to your ship." Watto says while thinking about where he should retire as he will never have to work again.

"Good. Congratulations Anakin." Dax says as turns to look at Anakin.

"Congratulations for what? I'm still a slave." Anakin says to his new master.

"Oh...Well there's a solution for that. Anakin I free you and your mother. As well I will give your mother control of a bank account on Muunilinst." Dax says to the shock of everyone there.

Anakin runs up and hugs Dax. "Thank you! Thank you!" Anakin shouts as he cries.

"Your welcome. Don't you think your mother will want to know the good news?" Dax suggests to Anakin.

"Oh yeah!" Anakin says as he lets go Dax and runs out of Watto's shop to go tell his mother.

"That was very nice of you." Sabe says while smiling.

"I hate slavery. So I couldn't standby as Anakin and his mother suffer." Dax says as he walks out of Watto's shop.

...

**TATOOINE -**

**DESERT -**

**Outside the J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

Artoo sits in one of the speeders as Jar Jar, Qui-Gon and Sabe, and Dax exit their speeder. Anakin and his mother exit their own speeder as several locals unload the parts and several of the Naboo ship's crew walk down the ramp to load the parts.

"I can't thank you enough for our freedom or the money." Shmi Skywalker says to Dax.

"I do what I can." Dax says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"And we thank you for that." Shmi says grateful for Dax's help.

"So what will you do now?" Dax asks curious.

"Get as far away as we can from this planet." Shmi informs Dax and the others.

"I hope you find a good life for you two and may the force be with you. Always." Dax says smiling

"We shouldn't hold you up seeing as your parts are loaded." Shmi says before she gives Dax a hug.

"I'm glad I met you Sabe." Anakin says to the older girl.

"And I'm glad I met you Anakin Skywalker." Sabe says as Dax and the others walk up the ramp.

"Here's something to remember me Anakin." Sabe says as she gives Anakin a beautiful rainbow colored stone.

"Thanks. I guess this is goodbye." Anakin says a little sad.

"For now. We may meet again Anakin." Sabe says trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe." Anakin says as he feels the smooth surface of the stone.

"Bye Annie. Also stay out of trouble." Sabe says before she walks up the ramp.

Shmi and Anakin along with the speeders back away as the Naboo ship prepares to take off.

Shmi and Anakin watch as the Naboo ship takes off and then flies away.

**J-type 327 Nubian royal starship**

**COCKPIT -**

**SPACE**

Ric Olie pulls back on the hyper-drive. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Dax watch.

"Let's hope this hyper-drive works." Qui-Gon says as he watches the stars.

The stars streak outside the cockpit window and the ship then streaks into hyperspace.

**Theed**

**Street**

Several Federation droids patrol a deserted city street not far away from the Palace.

**INT. NABOO PALACE -**

**THRONE ROOM -**

**THEED - NIGHT**

Nute sits in a strange, mechanical walking chair, which approaches Sio Bibble and several Naboo officials. Rune follows a few paces behind. Droid guards surround Sio Bibble and the others as four Occupation Council members watch.

"When are you going to give up this pointless strike? Your Queen is lost,your people are starving, and you,Governor, are going to die, much sooner than your people. Send him away!" Nute orders.

"This invasion will gain you nothing. We're a democracy. The people have decided... They will not live under your tyranny." Bibble says as he's taken away as OOM-9 approaches Nute.

"My troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for these rumored underwater villages... they will not stay hidden for long." OOM-9 says to the Viceroy.

**SPACE**

**CORUSCANT**

The Naboo ship exits hyperspace and heads toward Coruscant.

**CORUSCANT**

**CITYSCAPE -**

The spacecraft flies over the endless city-scape of Coruscant, the capital of the galaxy.

**Naboo Ship**

**Cockpit.**

"Coruscant...the capital of the Republic...the entire planet is one big city." Ric Olie says having never gotten use to seeing an entire planet covered by one planet.

...

**CORUSCANT -**

**SENATE LANDING PLATFORM**

Supreme Chancellor Valorum, several guards, and senator Palpatine stand on a landing platform. The sleek naboo spacecraft lands on the platform high above the street level of the galactic capital. The ramp lowers. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Dax descend the ramp first and bow before Palpatine and Valorum. Capt. Panaka, two guards, Queen Amidala, then Sabe, Rabe, Eirtae, and more guards descend the ramp. Queen Amidala stops before the group. Dax and Jar Jar stand to one side, looking at the huge city. Palpatine bows before the queen.

"It is a great gift to see you alive,Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine says introducing Valorum

Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." The Supreme Chancellor says informing the young Queen.

"I am grateful for your concern,Chancellor." The Queen says and Palpatine starts to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue off the platform toward a waiting air taxi.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it." Palpatine says as Jar Jar and Dax start to follow, then stop, noticing that Obi-wan and Qui-Gon are staying with the supreme Amidala waves to the duo to follow her. Dax looks back to Qui-Gon, and he nods to go ahead. Dax and Jar Jar join the queen, Palpatine, Sabe, Rabe and Eirtae in the taxi. Palpatine gives the Gungan and the in the teenager in the back of the taxi a skeptical look. Jar Jar leans over to Dax."Da queens- a bein grossly nice, mesa tinks." Jar Jar says to Dax who nods his head. Valorum and the Jedi watch the taxi move off into the city.

"I must speak with the Jedi council immediately, your honor." Qui-Gon says urgently.

...

**PALPATINE'S QUARTERS -**

**Adjoining Room -**

Queen Amidala is sitting listening to Palpatine. Eirtae and Rabe stand behind the Queen; Sabe is nowhere to be seen. Dax and JAR JAR are waiting in an adjoining room while Dax keeps an eye on Jar Jar. They can't see the Queen but only Dax can hear what is being said.

"Dissen all pitty odd to my." Jar Jar says, Dax however stays silent wanting to listen to the ongoing in the other room.

Capt. Panaka enters, then goes into the room with the Queen.

**PALPATINE'S QUARTERS -**

**LIVING AREA -**

Palpatine is pacing as Capt. Panaka enters. Eirtae and Rabe stand to one side.

"The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility,only politics...its disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion." Palpatine says not having hope in the Senate to resolve the crisis.

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." The Queen says to the veteran politician.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now." Palpatine says Padme listens.

"What options do we have?" Padme asks the senator.

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine says offering the Queen an option.

"He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?" Padme asks not wanting to betray their ally.

"Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts..." Palpatine starts to say.

"There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying,Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation." Padme says to Palpatine.

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." The Senator says to Naboo's Queen.

"That is something I cannot do." Padme says.

**...**

**MAIN ROTUNDA**

**GALACTIC SENATE**

The Senate chambers are huge. Thousands of senators and their aides sit in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the center. Hundreds of aides and droids hurry about. Senator Palpatine, Queen Amidala, Eirta, Rabe, and Capt. Panaka sit in the Naboo congressional box, which is actually a floating platform. Palpatine leans over to the Queen.

"If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session." Palpatine says literally begging the Queen.

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator." Padme says sarcastically.

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor... I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance... Your Majesty,our only, chance." Palpatine says trying to convince the Queen.

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" Padme asks surprised.

"He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help." Palpatine says laying the seeds of doubt in Padme's mind.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Valorum announces and the Naboo congressional box floats into the center.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." Palpatine says and a second box rushes into the center of the Senate. It is filled with Federation trade barons led by Lott Dod, the Senator for the Federation.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Lott Dod says outraged at what Palpatine said.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." Valorum says and Lott Dod reluctantly moves back to his place.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf." Palpatine says and then steps back.

Queen Amidala stands and addresses the assembly. There is some applause.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates,and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade..." Queen Amidala starts to say before she's interrupted by Lott Dod.

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth." Lott Dod says but he knows what's going on Naboo and is simply trying to stall for time.

"Overruled." Valorum says to Lott Dod.

"Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure." Lott Dod says complaining.

A third box representing Malastare moves into the center of the room. Aks Moe, a corrupt Senator, addresses the convention.

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed...that is the law." Aks Moe says in a attempt to support his Trade Federation allies.

"The point..." Valorum starts to say before he stops and confers with several of his aides and Vice ChairmanV Mas Amedda.

Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." Palpatine says in a whisper to Padme.

"The point is conceded...Section 523A takes precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Valorum asks Padme.

Queen Amidala is angry but remains composed.

"I will not defer... I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a "vote of no confidence"...in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." Padme says angrily while Palpatine smirks.

"What?...No!" Valorum shouts knowing if there's a vote he will be voted out of office. This causes a great stir in the assembly. A loud murmur crescendos into a roar of approval and jeers. Chancellor Valorum is stunned and stands speechless. His Vice Chair, Mas Ameda, takes over.

"Order! We shall have order!" Mas Amedda shouts and things start to settle down a little. The Federation box settles next to Amidala's.

Prince Bail Organa moves his box into the arena.

"Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Bail Organa says believing that getting rid of Chancellor Valorum will be the first step in removing the bureaucratic stagnation that is weakening the Republic.

"The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan." Mas Amedda announces and turns to the confused Valorum, and whispers something to him.

"There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session." Bail Organa says while Lott Dod thinks of a way to postpone the vote.

"The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study." Lott Dod says knowing the new Chancellor if not bought, will be hostile to Federation interests.

The assembly begins to chant. Valorum talks to Mas Amedda.

"Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!" Countless members of the Senate shout.

"You see, Your Majesty the tide is with us... Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue." Palpatine says knowing that he will be the new Chancellor.

"The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote." Mas Amedda announces to the Senate. The Federation delegation is furious. Valorum turns to Palpatine.

"Palpatine, I thought you were my ally...my friend. You have betrayed me! How could you do this?" Valorum asks not understanding why Palpatine has stabbed him in the back.

PALPATINES QUARTERS

Queen Amidala is standing, staring out the window, with Jar Jar. The lights of the city shimmer before them. Eirtae and Sabe stand near the door. Jar Jar turns to face the Queen and sees her sadness.

"Mesa wonder why da guds invent pain?" Jar Jar asks sadly.

"To motivate us, I imagine." The Queen says answering Jar Jar's question

"Yousa tinken yousa people ganna die?" Jar Jar asks worried.

"I don't know." Padme says while thinking of her family.

"Gungans ganna get pasted too, eh?" Jar Jar asks figuring the droids will eventually find his people.

"I hope not." The Queen says wanting no more people to die in this stupid and pointless conflict

"Gungans do die'n without a fight...wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks." Jar Jar says while Palpatine and Captain Panaka rush into the room and bow before the Queen.

"Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor." Captain Panaka says informing the Queen of this new development.

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Fedreation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed." Palpatine says to the Queen.

"Who else can be nominated?" Padme asks as she hasn't kept up with politics outside of the space near Naboo.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." Captain Panaka says telling Padme about other possible candidates for the Chancellorship.

"I feel confident...our "situation" will create a strong sympathy vote for us... I will be Chancellor, I promise you." Palpatine says knowing he will win as, though that would vote for the other two will soon be killed by the Thyrsian Sun Guard.

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities,our people, our way of life." Padme says trying not to despair.

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor." Palpatine says to the Queen.

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here...Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people." The Queen says believing now is the time to return.

"Go back! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty." Palpatine says but isn't really trying hard to convince her to stay.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!" Padme says ready to leave.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Captain Panaka says as he steps forward.

"Ready my ship!" Padme orders.

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe." Captain Panaka says trying to convince her to stay on Coruscant.

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate."Padme says and she and her retinue exit the room. Palpatine has a self-satisfied smile on his face.

...

**Jedi Temple**

A unique building with it tall spires stands out against the Coruscant skyline. A small transport passes by the vast temple.

**JEDI Temple -**

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS -**

Qui-Gon stands in a tall stately room. Twelve Jedi sit in a semi-circle. Obi-Wan stands behind Qui-Gon in the center of the room.

Mace Windu Master, of the Order listens as Yoda speaks. To his left is an alien Jedi named Ki-Adi-Mundi, and to his right, Jedi Master Yoda.

"With this Naboo queen you must stay,Qui-Gon. Protect her. May the Force be with you." Yoda says dismissing the two Jedi having concluded the debriefing

Obi-Wan turns to leave, but Qui-Gon continues to face the Council.

"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Yoda asks

"With your permission, Master Yoda. I have encountered a vergence in the Force." Qui-Gon says surprising the Council.

"A vergence, you say?" Yoda asks interested.

"Located around a person?" Mace asks Qui-Gon

"A teenager...his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. Over forty thousand. I tested his blood. I believe him to be the one who will bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon says.

"You're referring to the prophecy of the chosen one and you believe it's this teenager?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon answers.

"Tested you want this one to be." Yoda says.

"Correct." Qui-Gon says and the Jedi all look to one another. They nod and turn back to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda the centuries old Jedi asks.

"Finding him was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here for it to be a coincidence."

"Bring him before us, then." Mace Windu commands.

"Tested he will be." Yoda says wanting to test this potential Jedi.

...

**Jedi Temple -**

**BALCONY -**

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand outside the Temple on a balcony.

"The teenager will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old." Obi-Wan says not having faith in Dax.

"Dax will become a Jedi." Qui-Gon says confidently.

"Don't defy the Council, Master...not again." Obi-Wan says pleading with his Master.

"I will do what I must." Qui-Gon says as he watches the sunset.

''Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time." Obi-Wan says what Qui-Gon has known for years.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Qui-Gon says then walks inside and Obi-Wan follows him.

**Jedi Temple**

**Council Chambers**

Dax stands before the twelve Jedi. Mace Wind holds a small hand-held viewing screen. In rapid succession, images flash across the screen."A ship...a cup...a speeder." Dax says. Mace Windu turns the viewing screen off and nods toward Yoda."Good, good, young one. How feel you?" Yoda asks the potential Jedi."Fine, sir." Dax says answering the question"Afraid are you?" Yoda asks wanting to see Dax's reaction."No." Dax says as any fear he ever had, died with Alysia."Afraid to give up your life?" Mace asks the former criminal."Never." Dax says with determination."See through you, we can't. Why is that, hmm?" Yoda asks curious."I don't like people knowing my thoughts or secrets." Dax says as the attempts by the Jedi to read his mind ended.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. That which you have." Yoda says complimenting Dax."Continue, we will." Yoda says increasing Qui-Gon's hope that Dax will become a Jedi.

**JEDI Temple -**

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS -**

Dax, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon stand before the Twelve Members of the Jedi Council.

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon." Yoda informs the Jedi Master.

"His cells contain over forty thousand Midi-chlorians and growing for some reason." Mace says still shocked by this.

"The Force is truly strong with him." The Cerean Jedi comments.

"He's to be trained, then." Qui-Gon says to the Council.

The Council Members look to one another.

"No. He will not be trained." Mace informs Qui-Gon.

Dax shows no reaction to what has been said.

"No?!" Qui-Gon shouts while Obi-Wan smiles.

"He is too old. As well there is already too much darkness in him." Mace says as he looks at the anomaly that is Dax.

"He is the chosen one...you must see it." Qui-Gon says trying to convince him.

"Clouded, this boy's future is." Yoda unable to use the force to see the likely fate of Dax.

"I will train him, then. I take Dax as my Padawan learner." Qui-Gon says willing to train Dax himself.

Obi-Wan reacts with surprise. Dax watches with interest.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second." Yoda points out to Qui-Gon.

"We forbid it." Mace says unwilling to bend the rules.

"Obi-Wan is ready..." Qui-Gon starts to say before his apprentice interrupts him.

"I am ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan says with confidence.

"Ready so early, are you? What know you all ready?" Yoda says as Dax watches as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchange angry looks.

"Headstrong...and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me." Qui-Gon informs the Council.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has..." Yoda starts to say before he's interrupted by Mace.

"Now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation." Mace says reminding them of the two important events that are ongoing."

"Events are moving fast...too fast." Ki-Adi comments.

"Go with the Queen to the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Mace orders.

"Young Nightshade's fate will be decided later. Train him not. Take him with you, but train him not! As well may the Force be with you." Yoda says and Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Dax leave.

**CORUSCANT -**

**SENATE LANDING PLATFORM**

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Dax stand on the landing platform outside the ship. ARTOO whistles a happy tune as he leans over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic. Suddenly,he leans over too far and falls overboard. After a moment,he reappears, using his on-board jets to propel himself back onto the landing platform. The wind whips at Dax as he listens to the Jedi.

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth." Obi-Wan says to his Master.

"From your point of view." Qui-Gon reminds him.

"The teenager is dangerous...they all sense it. Why can't you?" Obi-Wan asks his Master testing Qui-Gon's patience.

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Dax's future...that should be enough for you. Now get on board!" Qui-Gon orders Obi-Wan who reluctantly boards the Naboo spacecraft followed by Artoo. Qui-Gon then goes over to Dax.

"So what now?" Dax asks.

"I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful...always remember, your focus determines your reality." Qui-Gon says and Dax nods his as two taxis pull up, and Capt. Panaka, Senator Palpatine, twenty police, guards, and officers walk briskly toward the ship, followed by Queen Amidala, Sabe, Eirtae, and finally, Jar Jar. Amidala and her handmaidens stop before the Jedi.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon informs the Queen.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." Padme says but not concerned.

"I promise you, I will not let that happen." Qui-Gon says.

Amidala nods and then enters the ship, followed by her handmaidens. Jar Jar hugs Qui-Gon and Dax.

"Wesa goen home!" Jar Jar shouts as Dax and Qui-Gon pry the Gungan off.

Those going to Naboo board the ship. And the ship takes off.

...

**NABOO PALACE -**

**THRONE ROOM -**

**THEED -**

Nute and Rune stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"The Queen is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her." Sidious says.

"Yes, my Lord." Nute while trying to hide his smile.

"Viceroy, is the planet secure?" Sidious asks wanting an update on the situation.

"Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now." Nute says informing Sidious of the success of the occupation.

"Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending my apprentice to join you. He will deal with the Jedi." Sidious says.

"Yes, my Lord." Nute says and the hologram of Darth Sidious fades off.

"A Sith lord here with us?!" Rune says freaking out.

...

**NABOO CRUISER**

**COCKPIT**

The Naboo Cruiser heads toward the lush green planet. There is only one Federation battle cruiser orbiting. Obi-Wan and Capt. Panaka spot it on the view screen."The blockade's gone except for that one ship." Captain Panaka says while pointing at the ship."The war's over...No need for it now. It most likely is the droid control ship." Obi-Wan says to Panaka."They've probably spotted us." Panaka says while hoping the Federation is being lazy when it comes to star fighter patrols."We haven't much time then." Obi-Wan says as he leaves the cockpit.

**NABOO SPACECRAFT -**

**QUEEN'S CHAMBERS**

Sabe and Eirtae and Dax stand behind Queen Amidala as she talks with Qui-Gon and Capt. Panaka. Obi-Wan and Jar Jar watch.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." Captain Panaka says to the Queen.

"I agree... I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon not seeing the wisdom in the Queen's decision.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." The Queen's says with resolve.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness...we have no army." Captain Panaka says reminding her of their numbers.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." The Jedi Master reminds the young Queen.

"Jar Jar Binks!" Padme shouts while Jar Jar looks around, puzzled.

"Mesa, Your Highness?" Jar Jar asks wondering what the Queen wants.

"Yes. I need your help." The Queen says to Jar Jar's surprise.

...


End file.
